Alliances Within
by Kunaigirl
Summary: All Hogwarts Quidditch Captains are to meet up for a reason. No one knows why though. A mysterious letter arrives and before they know what's really happening, they're yanked away from Hogwarts. How will they get back and more importantly in what state?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Alliances Within.**

_Hey everyone! I was suffering from writer blocks for a long, long, long time, wondering why I couldn't finish anything anymore (trying to ignore the hundreds of unfinished fics) when this morning I got what was actually going wrong! I was wondering, heck, why isn't anything going as it should? Then I got it! My friends, family etc. kept telling me to focus on one thing at a time, to spare my energy. (I'm not good at holding back, in anything ^^") So, as I was saying this morning I got it. I need to do things my way and don't care about what they say! What took me so long to find out such a simple thing? So right now, three word documents are opened and being written on! ^^" Let's get onto some fic writing at a 100 km/hour shall we?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The clock ticks… 4:45.

Why, oh why did she find herself in this position? Probably because Angelina had said; "Hell no!" Alicia had jolted away, the twins mysteriously disappeared with no more trace to be found and Harry had been summoned by Dumbledore.

"What about you Katie?" he'd asked.

She'd sighed and nodded whispering a defeated: "Okay."

Today, the four Quidditch Captains of the four Houses of Hogwarts were to meet up. Rumour went that it was tradition, but Oliver told her he knew nothing of this 'tradition' until last week. Pretty weird if you asked her. Why would the four Captains meet up when they could nearly drink each other's blood on the pitch?

Katie shook her head, walking behind Oliver, fully dressed in Quidditch gear, broom firmly in hand.

"Say, Oliver?" she started. He turned his face to her while walking on in his quick pace. "Don't you think this is kinda, you know, weird?"

He turned away, looking ahead again.

"I do." he replied.

Her breath got caught in her throat. "Then why are you going?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't know what this is about, but if it's got something to do with Quidditch, then I believe it is my duty as the Captain to know fully what it is. And seeing that going is the only way to find out…"

"I understand." she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry." he said "It'll be alright."

She nodded nearly unnoticeable, following him through the various corridors of the enormous castle.

Upon their arrival at the pitch, it seemed clear that every Captain had showed up. At least, that's what she thought as she saw most of them plus one 'Assistant' like herself.

Standing in the middle of the field stood, Cedric Diggorey and Roger Davies. The Captains of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Katie turned to look at the assistants that stood by. She recognised them from the various games they played. 'Luckily' she thought 'I'm not the only girl around.' Not that she was uncomfortable around guys, heck, you couldn't possibly survive being a chaser if you're weary around men. Well, you grow out of it.

There was one thing that seemed rather off to her. Where was Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team? She saw his (also female) assistant, but he himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey." Oliver greeted his fellow Captains with a quick nod which they returned. "Where's Flint?" he asked, his Scottish accent thick.

"No idea." Roger replied turning slightly away from both of the other Captains.

"I got word that he was coming though." Cedric replied.

Oliver nodded.

"But, we cannot start without him right?" Cedric's right hand asked.

"I guess not." Cedric said.

Katie sighed, things were not going well even at the friggin' beginning of it.

"Are the wimps looking for me?" they heard a deep voice from behind.

"Looking? No." Oliver replied.

Flint glared down at him. "I see you brought one of your kids." he replied, smiling at Katie like a devil.

"Thought that up by yourself?" she replied.

Flint moved forward threatingly, but Oliver already placed him in front of her. "We're not here to fight." he reminded him.

Flint threw her another dirty look before backing off the slightest bit.

"So…" Cedric began, trying to bring the slightest bit of harmony. "Why are we here?" he looked expectantly at Roger Davies.

"Don't ask me." he replied.

"So even a Ravenclaw doesn't know?" Flint began "Thought you were the smart guys."

"We are." Davies corrected, anger slightest noticeable in his voice.

Oliver sighed slightly annoyed. What they hell were they doing here?

"So, no one knows why we're here?" Cedric asked, looking at the Captains.

They all shook their heads.

Davies, annoyed motioned for his friend. He immediately closed in on them.

"Go to Dumbledore. Ask if he knows."

The assistant nodded and leapt off.

"Guess we're to wait then." Cedric said, trying to sound happy to lift the mood. Needless to say it worsened.

The clock ticks…4:52

Katie sighed once again. They were bickering. Oh, yup they were. No wonder no one of the Gryffindor team wanted to come.

"Aren't you guys going to try and stop them?" Katie asked after she tried to shush Oliver, only winning her a death glare.

"Cedric knows what he's doing." Cedric's chaser said.

"No way am I going to risk my head." replied Flint's keeper.

She sighed dropping her head after which she sat down, looking at the unfolding scene in front of her.

She frowned as she spotted something a few feet away from her. She'd never seen it before.

Oliver looked up along with the other Captains as he heard the flapping of an owl's wings. He raised his arm so the animal could land. Taking the letter he let the beast fly off again.

Davies took the letter from him, seemingly impatient to get everything over with.

It read:

_Dear Quidditch Team Captains,_

"Well it definitely is for us." Flint grumbled, standing with his back facing them, arms folded.

_As you are all aware Quidditch has been a part of the wizarding world for many centuries and for many centuries to come. Quidditch is a most fascinating, harsh, tough game with many twists, turns and plots. Captains think of the qualities of their teams, work out a strategy and use this to overpower their adversary._

_The founders of this school were also Quidditch players._

Now it became interesting.

_Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor all loved the game and as thus prepared a field for their students to use._

The three Captains glanced at each other.

_However. The founders knew this would undoubtedly mark a line between friendships. Knowing well enough that every house is fond and justly proud of its capacities, they knew former friendships and bonds would be forgotten._

_This is why, when the time turns once again, this letter is to be sent to you._

_It is I, who am summoning you all as the clock ticks five and lead you to what you're supposed to know._

_R.K.J._

The clock ticks…4:58

They looked up, rather bad at ease.

"What do you think this letter meant by 'Summoned'?" Cedric asked.

"It's all just rubbish." Flint spoke, not wanting to show his unease that was creeping up on him from the moment the last line had been spoken out loud by Davies.

"What can summon someone?" Davies thought out loud.

They all thought about possibilities. Well, they knew them, but normally, none would work at the grounds of Hogwarts.

Oliver glanced at Katie who was looking interestingly at something small and shiny. Something inside him alarmed him.

"Katie…" he started walking towards her, she looked up.

The other captains got the hint and followed.

"Katie…put that down."

"What?" she mumbled, puzzled.

4:59

What the hell was Wood talking about? She'd just picked up the shiny little object, still unsure what it was. She'd been kneeling down when she suddenly heard Oliver speak up in a slightly panicking voice.

"Katie…"

She stood up, looking rather confused as all the Captains walked up to her.

"What…?"

Suddenly she felt a power coming from the small, seemingly insignificant little thing.

Oliver reached out, just like the rest.

5:00

And with a Plop. They were gone.

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Man, this is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm starting with a Chapter story. Guess I really am out of my mind. ^^" Still, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it. I read all of the books in my mother language Dutch so I hope I didn't make too much mistakes. By the way as you all know Katie Bell has been played by two actresses, I'm taking the first even though she's not really like the description in the books. Bear with me. ;-)_

_Please Read and Review. Flames aren't allowed 'cause they make me feel bad. ^^"_

_Back to the subject at hand: Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Alliances Within**

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Having the feeling of being thrown around wasn't fun Oliver decided as he landed harshly on his back. A thud next to him made him realise that he wasn't the only one who'd been tossed onto the ground relentlessly.

Sitting up with some wincing he looked at his side, where Flint lay flat on his stomach, trying to stand up albeit a bit groggily.

Oliver quickly looked around. 'Where's Katie?'

He looked up where he saw both Davies and Diggorey each holding Katie by one of her arms, gracefully helping her down. Why didn't he realise it was a porkey in time, so that he too could've landed on his feet just like they were doing at the moment?

"Thank you." Katie stuttered flustered as they helped her down.

"No worries." Cedric replied smiling broadly.

"We couldn't let a girl fall down." Davies said smirking while looking at Oliver and Marcus.

"Okay we get the hint." Oliver grunted standing up and dusting off his uniform.

Katie looked around. "What happened and where are we?" she asked.

"Well, it seems we were transported here with that little thing you couldn't let go off." Davies began earning him a glare from Oliver. "Where we are, I do not know."

"That's new." Flint grumbled.

"Now's not the time." Cedric said, calming down the storm that was coming. A storm full of harsh words, useless bickering and intentional hurt.

Katie was happy Cedric was along. Him being a Hufflepuff and all. They were all so open and kind and brought harmony whenever put in a group.

They all looked around, taking their surroundings in a bit better. They were standing in a clearing. Mountains all around.

"A mountain." Flint grumbled. "We're on a friggin' mountain!"

"This isn't the dark forest is it?" Cedric said.

"Well if it is, I'm not recognising it." Davies added matter-of-factly.

Oliver sighed, hands in his sides. "Where's the Porkey that got us here?" he asked Katie.

"Well…" Katie began looking around. "I have no idea."

"You dropped it didn't you?" came the annoyed voice of the Slytherin Captain, as he made his way over to her. "First you get us all into this bloody mess and now you don't even know where…" he was stopped by Oliver, Cedric and even Davies before he got to her. In his rage it wouldn't matter who or what it was, he was going to beat it to a bloody pulp.

Davies got knocked out of the way.

Annoyed, he rose. "Petrificus Totalis!" he yelled.

Immediately Flint froze, no longer able to move.

Slowly Cedric and Oliver laid him down.

"He's gonna be so pissed when we release the spell." Davies said, a smirk rising up onto his face.

Oliver and Cedric glanced at each other and Katie could just see their eyebrows raise for a short moment before they looked back at the other two.

"Do you really not know where it is?" Oliver asked her. "We could make it turn around its last spell and return."

"I know that." Katie bit back, feeling like a first-year student all over again. She turned around, searching the grass as she strode from one side of the clearing to the other.

She bit her lip in frustration. She hadn't been the only one holding onto it, so why was she being blamed for losing it.

"Don't worry about it miss Bell." Cedric said, laying a hand on her shoulder, seeing she was close to crying. She looked up, really sorry.

"So, what're we going to do now?" Katie asked, looking up at them.

For some reason they all watched Roger Davies very intently.

"What?" he asked in an overconfident voice. "Have no idea what to do without me?"

Oliver fought back the urge to hit him. "Well, we just want you to fly on your cloud for a bit longer. Seems you're fond of it so much." he muttered, turning around.

"Say that again Wood." Davies threatened.

"Oh, come on guys." Katie whined.

Oliver seemed to loosen up at that.

"Like you should speak." Davies reacted. "You're the one who got us into this mess."

"I didn't make you touch that porkey!" Katie shot back, guilt lingering in her heart, eating on her insides.

"Katie's right." Wood continued. "Why did you come along anyway?"

When he remained silent Cedric urged: "Well?"

"I wanted to know what was about to happen alright?" Roger yelled.

"So, actually, Katie isn't the one to blame, but your curiosity isn't it?" Oliver went on.

"I get the picture Wood." Roger grumbled.

"And why did you hang on?" Cedric asked Oliver.

"I couldn't let Katie wander off without my support." he replied calmly.

"Right." Davies sighed.

"And you, Hufflepuff?" they heard Flint speak up, the spell just been lifted by Cedric. He sat down on the ground irritated, but seemingly sickly amused with their bickering.

"It's one's duty to help friends." Cedric replied. "I figured if I wanted to help, I had to be there."

"Not too difficult a reply for you to follow Slytherin?" Davies mocked.

"Want to get cursed, Ravenclaw?" Flint threatened.

"So, why did you come along?" Katie asked slightly shy.

Flint blinked. "Dunno."

"That's new." Roger said.

"You really wanna die young don't you?" Flint said, standing up and pulling his wand.

"Let's just stop this all and decid where to go from here." Cedric proposed, once more taking in their surroundings. "Like, are we going up…" he looked at the 'path' towards the top "or down." he turned to look at the path that went towards the valley. "It's all woods anyway." he added.

Silence.

'Great.' Oliver thought, seeing no one was really sure what was best.

"I say we go down." Davies said.

"Why?" Flint grumbled.

"Down is where the valley is. We've got more chance of someone living there than up at the top."

"But at the top…" Cedric started "…we would be able to see where we are, being at a high height and all."

"We could just use our br…" Roger came to a halt. "Katie…" Roger began after a short pause "Where are our brooms?"

"How should I know?" Katie retorted. "My broom lay next to me before I grabbed the Porkey."

"Dropped mine to rush over to Katie." Cedric confessed.

"Ditto." Oliver sighed.

"I. Am. So. Gonna. Kill. You!" Katie heard Flint grumble. Unconsciously she took a step back behind Oliver and Cedric.

Davies took a few deep breaths. "Okay, we go down." he said before departing.

"Who said you're in charge?" Oliver demanded.

'Oh, help here we go.' Cedric thought.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, known for my brilliance, so, I should be the one in charge."

"But you freeze up whenever in a tight situation, so…"

"So what?" Davies bit back "A Gryffindor's supposed to lead us. Let me tell you, one of you already had a chance, and look where we are now!"

"Don't you dare blame Katie!" Oliver now raised his voice.

"Come, come, fighting isn't going to help." Cedric tried to reason.

"Shut it Sunshine." Flint spoke up, clearly amused by Davies and Wood's discussion.

"We could just ask for directions." Katie suggested.

"Huh?" they all exclaimed turning towards her.

She just pointed towards what looked like a woman in a long dress, walking away from them.

"Doesn't seem like a good idea to me." Cedric said coming to stand next to her. "We don't know where we are, let alone who we can trust."

"Either way…" Davies began "It's down we go. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

They started walking away. Davies first, followed by Oliver and Cedric and trailing behind them Flint with next to him Katie.

After a minute or two Katie couldn't hold it in.

"I still think it's best to ask." she whispered to Flint.

"I'm not stopping you." he replied uninterested.

"Thanks." she said before darting off.

"But I'm not helping either." he mumbled, an evil smirk creeping up his face.

'What's with guys and asking for directions?' Katie wondered as she ran to where she'd seen the lady. She'd never been in the mountains, so she didn't see the tripping coming. 'Damn this uneven surface.' she thought annoyed as she got up, glad she had her Quidditch protecting gear keeping her from harm.

When she arrived to where the woman had been, she swore she could still see her running a bit further away.

'This is my chance!' Katie thought leaping down in a fast pace towards the, now clearly visible, lady.

Katie stumbled once more when she thought she'd caught up with the raven haired woman.

"Awtch." she mumbled "Oh, I'm sorry…" she started, but then realised the woman had disappeared. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" she heard a kind voice from behind her. She turned around to find the woman, but somehow, from up close, she didn't look like what you look normal.

She wore a blue dress with over it a black cloak.

Katie gulped. "I…um, just wanted to know…"

"We've been expecting you…" the woman whispered.

Katie's eyes widened. "You…you have?" she asked, startled.

The woman nodded. Then she stretched out her arm elegantly pointing at something.

"Follow this path…" it was only as she said this that Katie noticed.

"Where will it take us?" she asked, but as she turned around, she found no one was there.

Flint sighed. He was bored.

"Stop sighing every ten seconds!" Davies yelled, annoyed at the Slytherin who hadn't helped at all and just kept pouting over everything.

"This is stupid! You don't even know where you're going!" Marcus retorted annoyed that he couldn't even put his cold hands into his pockets, seeing as his Quidditch gear didn't have pockets!

"Suck it up, Flint." Oliver said turning around, paling immediately. "Flint…" he began threatingly.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to let on he knew well enough what it was.

"Where is Katie?" At this Davies and Diggory stopped in their tracks, looking backwards.

"She was going to ask for directions, remember?" Flint replied, the mean grin he loved to wear sneaking up onto his face.

"What?" Oliver yelled, anger and worry seeping off his voice. Immediately he began to run back, swiftly followed by Cedric. Behind them Davies pulled Flint along, threatening him that if he wouldn't follow he'd be cursed once again.

The word confused didn't even start to cover what Katie was at that moment as she walked back to where she'd left the rest of the Hogwarts gang.

"She'd really been there, right?" she wondered to herself. Suddenly she heard the guys yelling her name.

As they came in sight they quickly made her way over to her, and Katie had to restrain the need to run away, seeing the mad looks on their faces. Oliver stopped in front of her, panting and clearly outraged.

She closed her eyes, ready to take on whatever yelling he had in store for her. She was surprised to say the least when he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Don't…do that…ever again." he breathed.

"Huh?" was all she could bring out.

"Hey Katie." Cedric said slightly out of breath with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Cedric." she said.

"Are you done doing whatever the hell you like, and putting all of us in danger?" Davies exclaimed. "You seem to have a way of making people worry and you didn't even get anything out of it…"

"That's not true!" Katie cut him off, startling him.

"What?" was all Davies could bring out.

"We have to go that way." she said, pointing to the road to empower her statement.

"Who told you?" Flint asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The lady in blue." Katie replied.

"And where is she now?" Davies asked.

"Well…" Katie looked at the forest floor as she poked her shoes in.

"You don't know?"

'Guess I shouldn't tell them she disappeared.' she thought.

"Whatever, if she didn't tell you her name she shouldn't be trusted." Roger said, once more taking the lead.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Katie asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you ever realise you're freaking naïve?" Davies shot back.

At a loss for words Katie looked up at Oliver, who seemed to have his doubts as well.

"It's best if we find our own way Katie." he replied after a short silence, and then pulled her along with her crimson sleeve.

'I hate men.' Katie decided as she saw the path they had to take disappear within the thick woods.

_I'm having so much fun writing this (even though I do not seem to have any control of the characters ^^"). Guess I really like them bickering all the time! ^^" Just can't help that, I like watching people bicker like little children. XD Aaaaaniwy, thanks for reading and I hope I can welcome you at the next chapter which I hope I can get on pretty quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alliances Within.**

Chapter Three.

_Guess you've all seen it, but I had kind of a fight with the site last time. ^^" But hey, I got it right eventually, except for my Disclaimer, which in fact, disappeared. Oh, well, we all know I'm not J.K Rowling. Now that would be awesome, huh! XD _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Night had been friggin' cold. With just their uniforms -which they'd been wearing all day- to warm them, night proved to be pretty harsh. Still, as Katie woke up, she found she had it quite warm. As she opened her eyes she was met face to face with a still sleeping Cedric. An enormous blush immediately crept up her face, but as she tried to back away from him, she bumped into someone else. She recognised the same colour of robes that she was wearing. Oliver.

The night had been so cold, that they had flocked together in order to keep even the least bit of warmth. Katie could remember her shivering before, out of the blue warmth was created close to her, that's the last thing she could remember of the night before.

Warily she sat up, trying not to wake the two boys next to her. Looking around she noticed two other forms lying close to one another on the other side of the fire they'd started. Davies -being the smart one among us- had enchanted the fire so that enemies or monsters wouldn't detect us or the fire. And only because of his cleverness they'd been able to get a good night sleep without having to worry about being found out, for the only life form they'd seen so far was the old woman she'd met earlier, and it was clear they didn't really believe her meeting her.  
>Katie once more looked around and slapped herself mentally. Seeing the two carefree faces as they slept only made it harder for her to try to move away, knowing she'd take some of the warmth they'd somehow created along with her. Taking a deep breath she decided it was for the best.<br>Making sure she didn't step onto them she made her way out of their grasp, walking over to the still slightly fuming fire. She held her hands out, and felt she was thirsty. Pulling out her wand, and keeping her other hand so that she could use it as a make belief cup she said the spell, drinking eagerly. Standing up she found she rather liked the sounds the forest was producing. The wind through the enormous trees, the deep breathing of the young men behind her, and she swore she could hear birds.

She gasped as she noticed the lady in blue standing only a few metres away from her, half overshadowed by the trees. She raised one hand, and Katie found herself clutching her wand and pointing it towards her. The woman seemed to smile, though Katie could not see her eyes because of the cloak she wore. Slowly, the woman turned her hand to point, and Katie found herself walking up towards her, curious as to what she was going to say.  
>A twig that broke under her shoe snapped her out of her sudden trance and wide-eyed she regarded the woman, who now pointed clearly towards her right.<br>"I know." Katie whispered. She turned around towards the others who were still asleep. "But they…"

The woman shook her head.

"But…"  
>She pointed once more, before the woman turned around and walked away. Her voice, barely above a creepy whisper, only hearable to Katie. "We've been expecting you."<p>

"Katie?" she heard Cedric's voice as she walked back.

"Oh. Hey Cedric. Slept well?"

"Well, could be better." he replied, smiling weakly. "Are you the only one up?"

Katie glanced around. "Guess so."

"You shouldn't do that you know. It's exactly what makes us worry about you."

"You shouldn't worry about me." Katie retorted, slightly annoyed with them trying to be gently and compassionate.

"Question." he spoke, making Katie look at him curious rather than the soft glare she'd been sending him. "Why am I sleeping so close to Oliver?" He seemed genuinely disgusted somehow, it made Katie giggle.

At the sound, Oliver seemed to get to life, sitting up so swiftly that Katie wondered how his eyes stayed so fixed. Had he been awake all this time, or was he just used to getting up like that.

"Don't worry, she's alright." Cedric said, rising to his feet. He stretched a few times, finding all of his muscles were soar from sleeping on the cold forest floor.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise as the two other sleeping figures leapt away from one another.

"Dude! Don't come so close ever again!" Flint yelled enraged.

"Like I'd want to sleep next to you!" came the reply of Roger, who looked rather engrossed at the idea as well.

"You were the one who crawled over!" Flint accused.

"No I wasn't! Why would I want to sleep next to you, let alone touch you in any way other than to punch you in the face or kick you off your broom! You filthy…!"

That was the moment where Oliver pulled Davies, and Cedric pulled Flint away from one another, knowing well enough where the conversation, and the following fight would lead them.

Katie felt like she had to do something, though she wasn't quite sure what. She remembered Alicia saying something of a female touch a long time ago, but she didn't quite recall why her team member said it in the first place. Yet, she felt like she had to give it a shot.

"If it matters to anyone." Katie started with a kind smile "I thought it was pretty smart of both of you."

This calmed them down almost immediately. Well, it did calm Davies who looked at her through wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well…" Katie started, linking her hands behind her back. "Oliver, Cedric and myself didn't feel cold at all through the night, you both must have done the same thing unconscious." It wasn't working the way she wanted so she added "You're a real Ravenclaw, even unconscious you're being smart."

"Well, I still do not want him to get closer!" Flint yelled, still not as calm as Davies had become, who was getting back his normal coolness.

"You could've frozen Flint." Cedric said, still holding him back by the arms. "Aren't you glad you're still alive?"

Flint quietened down, after which he forced himself out of Cedric's grip. "I don't need to be taken care of. I'd rather do this whole thing on my own."

Everyone stared at him as he seemingly made his way towards the woods, not looking back at anyone. Was he really going alone?

"Flint." Katie brought out. She had known all along that things like these were bound to happen. A Slytherin was as different from a Gryffindor as the moon was different from the sun. She looked at Cedric, hoping he would find a way to keep him with them. To make him know that they had to stay together, that they didn't know what kind of monster lurked out there. But it seemed like Cedric was doubting whether it was right to do something, which could only mean one thing coming from a Hufflepuff, he was giving in to his will in order to keep the peace.

"Wait!" she yelled as she ran up to him, gripping his uniform.

Angry, he turned around. His anger was soon gone as he realised Katie was close to tears. "You cannot do this!" she yelled, gripping his uniform underneath his neck. "We have to stick together!"

For a moment anger welled up in his eyes and he pushed her away.

"Are you so eager to die?" she yelled. "Like how we've come to know Slytherin? Like a coward?"

Suddenly Katie felt herself being slammed against a tree, and she gasped for breath as a strong arm kept her pinned there.

Soon, the other captains were there too, getting Flint off of her.

"So what if we're cowards?" he yelled, seemingly aiming all of his rage onto her, seeing the three others had it rough keeping him in check.

"At least we're alive at the end of the day! Not like you! You're all so stupid to go in heads first! To get yourself killed at the first opportunity!"

"Then show us how to survive."

It was Davies' voice who got Flint to calm down. "What?" he asked, not sure he'd heard it correct.

"Show us how to survive." Roger repeated, eyes fixed onto Flint, beaming with determination. It was true what the Slytherin captain had said. It was foolish what both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff did. Even in his eyes. Especially Gryffindor had this way to get into trouble just because they were brave. Brave and stupid, in his opinion.

Oliver had let go of Flint once he showed a sign of calming down, and had rushed over to Katie, who sat on the ground, watching the whole thing through scared eyes. She looked pale. Paler than he'd seen in a long time. It was different from what Oliver was used to. He was used to seeing her pale because of injuries or when she was sick. But never like this. Never like she'd been punched in the face a hundred times over, only to be thrown into the depth of the pitch where they played Quidditch. And in his eyes, it seemed like she hadn't landed yet, like her thoughts were sprawled about, and she was not able to get them in order.

"Katie, are you alright?" he asked, making her look up at him.

"Yeah…" came her reply all too soon. "Yes, I'm alright."

He pulled her to her feet. "Don't do things like that. What if we hadn't been able to step in in time."

He noticed her shivering, but he only knew the explanation once Roger gave it.

"That's exactly what she's considering now."

Oliver turned towards him, his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Along with what Flint just said."

Cedric came to stand in front of her, a kind, but weak smile showing on his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked to which she only nodded.

Soon, they were on the road again, down to the valley with Roger in front, followed by Flint, Cedric and Oliver.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks. Guilt lingered in her stomach, and she felt stupid. The only thing that had made her do and yell what she did, was to keep Flint from going, from keeping them from falling apart. Then it had hit her.  
>They were already apart.<p>

"I'm sorry."

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this online. And I can't say I'm fully happy with it. The characters seem to be liking to do whatever they like, dragging me along with their needs. T.T I'm only at the third chapter and I'm already off track. I knew there had to be a fight, to get them to open up their eyes that their own houses aren't the best and that they actually do have weaknesses. Still I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon! Please Review!_


End file.
